One Month
by neverletgo.xo
Summary: This is a one-shot dedicated to all my readers for "Wake Up" ; "Happy one month anniversary." She said, smiling. Damon froze where he was. Elena opened her eyes and saw Damon looking right through her. "Damon?" She asked, concerned. "You forgot" She said.
1. Dreams Really Do Come True

Damon slowly got out of bed and kissed the girl who laid next to him. He walked down the stairs and went straight to the fridge. He looked around all the human food, that Elena consumed, and found a pack of negative one. He sat down in the den and slowly drank it, replaying what happened the night before. All the love that he had ever felt .. the only person he could truly trust .. the only person he had truly loved was in his bed upstairs. He took the last sip of the blood then threw it in the garbage, knowing how much she hated to see it. He walked back upstairs and into his room. He smiled when he heard her small breaths and little snores. He went into the shower and washed his hair. When all the shampoo was out Damon wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the closet. He grabbed the first pair of pants he could find then pulled the black button up shirt from the hanger. He pulled his arms through the sleeves then put his pants on. He heard the comforter rumple on the bed then heard small steps coming up behind him. She jumped onto his back and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning." Damon said, repositioning Elena so she was cradling in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Elena's eyes closed and she leaned her head on Damon's shoulder.

"Happy one month anniversary." She said, smiling. Damon froze where he was. Elena opened her eyes and saw Damon looking right through her. "Damon?" She asked, concerned. "Damon?" She said again, getting more worried. She put her hands on either side of his head and looked him right in the eye. Damon blinked then smiled. He leaned down and pecked Elena on the cheek.

Elena struggled in Damon's arms. Damon put her down and watched her gather her clothes. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She took off her pajamas and put on her jeans and tank top. She burst out of the bathroom and threw her pajamas in the clothes basket then grabbed her purse. Elena picked up her shoes and her jacket and turned to Damon.

"You forgot." She accused. Damon took and step towards her.

"No, of course I didn't." Damon said, looking shocked that she would say such a thing.

Elena shook her head in disbelief and ran out of his bedroom. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her keys. She threw open the door and went to her car. Damon beat her there and stood between Elena and the car.

"Come on, Elena." Damon said, grabbed her shoulders. Elena shook him off and looked away. "I didn't forget."

"Move, please." Elena said, frustrated. Damon stood where he was, not sure of what to do. "Damon, I'm going to be late for work." Damon stepped aside and watched as Elena pulled out of their driveway. He walked back inside and grabbed a glass of wine. He sat on the couch and began to think.

* * *

Elena walked into the hospital and went to sign in. Becky came up from behind her.

"So, what did Damon do for your one month?" She asked, excited. Elena turned around and looked to the ground.

"He .. uh .. forgot." She said, upset. Elena looked at Becky who threw her arms around her.

"Awe. It's okay." She said. "Damon is a guy." But Elena knew that was no excuse. She had been talking about it for days, wondering and planning something special for her and Damon to do. Elena pulled away from Becky's hug.

"I have to go check on Sandra." She said, walking away. Elena grabbed Sandra's paper work off the desk and headed for room 209. When she got there Sandra was watching a movie. Scooby Doo 2 Elena realized. "I use to love this movie." Elena said, smiling to Sandra. Sandra's face brightened up when she noticed Elena.

"When did you watch it?" She asked, curiously.

"Oh dear." Elena said, sitting in the chair beside her bed. "I was like .. six or seven." She said.

"I'm seven!" Sandra said, happily. Elena laughed.

"So, Sandra." Elena said, walking over to her heart monitor. "How did you feel last night? The nurse said that your stomach kept hurting." Sandra sat up.

"Yeah." She said to Elena. "I think I drank my milk to fast. My mom always said not to, that it would make my stomach hurt." Elena nodded. "Will I get to see my mommy today?" Sandra asked, quietly. Elena nodded.

"Yes. She said she would be here at noon." Sandra looked at the clock then started to count her fingers.

"So only .. three hours?" She asked Elena. Elena smiled at how much progress Sandra had been making. Sandra had been coming to the hospital ever since she was five. She would normally only have to stay for some cancer treatment, maybe a night or two, but Sandra had been here almost a week. Her hair had almost all fallen out. Elena had seen kids like Sandra, but never as young as her. Elena somehow felt that she had to do whatever she could to help this little girl. She had grown emotionally attached to her and has been with her since the very first day she came to the hospital. All Elena wanted now was to see this little girl return to her school and enjoy whatever life threw at her.

"Are you hungry?" Elena asked Sandra. Sandra nodded. Tamsin walked in the room while Elena got up. Tamsin had also been with Sandra since the day she arrived, she always took Sandra's tests and made sure Elena and Sandra's parents knew exactly how she was doing.

"Good morning, Elena." She said. "Your in early, I didn't think your shift started for another hour?" Elena nodded. "He forgot, didn't he?" Elena looked up and gave Tamsin a weak smile. "Honey, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Elena said, looking back at Sandra who was laughing at Scooby Doo. "I'm going to get her breakfast ready." Tamsin nodded and walked over to Sandra, preparing the needle. Elena left the room, not wanting to see the pained look on Sandra's face.

* * *

"Well Damon," Alaric said. "These things are big for women." Damon got to his feet, getting another glass of liquor.

"I know." He said. "I never really thought about it though. I mean Elena .. she's the first girl I've ever really .. you know." Damon said. Alaric nodded.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked Damon. Damon looked puzzled.

"I still have to do something?" He asked, warily. Alaric leaned back on the couch and stared at Damon in disbelief.

* * *

"Here you go, sweetie." Elena said, handing Sandra a napkin.

"Thank-you." Sandra said, wiping her face and hands. Elena saw the ending credits roll down the screen. "Can I watch another movie?" Sandra asked. Elena smiled.

"Of course you can." Elena stood up and grabbed the box of movies. She set them on Sandra's bed. "Pick what one you want to watch and I'll put it on for you." Sandra jumped up and sat on her knees. She sorted through the box and looked at every movie. There was a voice on the P.A. calling for Elena Salvatore to go the main desk. Elena stood up.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Sandra nodded, still looking through the box. Elena walked down the hall and found the desk.

"Good morning Mrs. Salvatore." Nancy said. "Tamsin wanted to give you a copy of this." Nancy handed Elena a piece of paper. Elena quickly read the results of Sandra's latest test. Elena felt tears about to stream down her eyes.

"Where's Tamsin?" She asked Nancy.

"Shes with Sandra's parents. They should be done any minute I believe." Elena nodded and walked to room 237. She found Tamsin sitting down with Sandra's parents. They were both in tears, holding one another in their arms. Tamsin saw Elena and excused herself. Elena wrapped her arms around Tamsin.

"You should head home, Elena." Elena nodded and watched Sandra's parents raised to their feet. They hugged Elena and together they walked back to Sandra's room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sandra called. They both ran up to Sandra and hugged her.

"Hi, baby." Her mother said. Her mother looked over to Elena and nodded her head. Elena went over to Sandra and handed her a gift she had got for her birthday, in two days.

"This is for you." Elena sobbed. "It's for your birthday, okay?" Sandra nodded.

"Why are you crying?" She asked. Elena wrapped her arms around Sandra.

* * *

Elena opened the front door and removed her shoes. Her eyes puffy from all of her crying.

"Damon?" She called. "Damon, are you home?" When she heard no answer she slowly removed her jacket. Then she heard a loud thud from the kitchen.

"God damnit!" She heard Damon curse. She heard something shatter.

"Damon?" She said, running into the kitchen. Damon turned around noticed her pink eyes.

"Elena?" He said, right in front of her now. "What's wrong?" Elena wrapped her arms around Damon. She started crying all over again. Damon tried comforting her, unsure of what was wrong. He held Elena in his arms and ran his hand through her hair. When Elena started to calm down Damon pulled her away to see her face. "What happened?" He asked her. He wiped away a tear that drained from her eye. Elena smiled.

"She's cured." Damon looked at her in confusion.

"Who? Who's cured?" Damon asked.

"Sandra." She smiled again, and kissed Damon. Damon pulled her closer to his body and wrapped his arms around her waist. Damon pulled away touching his forehead to hers.

"I have a surprise." He said, smiling. Elena smiled too. Damon put his hand over her eyes and kissed her lips once more. "Okay, step forward. Okay, close your eyes, no peeking, I just have to do something quickly." Elena nodded and replaced her hand with his. She heard something click then smelt fresh roses. "Open." Elena removed her hand and saw Damon standing beside the table with roses in his hands.

The table had burning handles. There was a salad and turkey and a cake. Elena walked towards the table, unable to look away. She noticed on the cake it said 'Happy One Month'. Elena looked over to Damon who smirked at her.

"Happy one month." He walked over to Elena and handed her the roses he held. He put his lips to hers once more.

"Happy one month." Elena repeated.


	2. Thank You

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my story, "Wake Up". Today (06.07.10) it has been exactly one month since I started writing this story. I have had many reviews and support while writing this. I wanted to thank everyone who has read it, favorited it, or reviewed it. This story means a lot to me and for people to like it means so much to me. You guys are the best ever. I will continue to write "Wake Up". I know in earlier chapters I have said that the end is coming up. But really because of all the wonderful reviews I can't bring myself to stop writing. I know it has to end sometime but as far as I know right now, that sometime isn't near. I have a bunch of ideas for future chapters, I'm just deciding which ones to use. No matter what happens with this story I just want everyone to know it is because of you that I didn't stop with this story.**

**I would also like to give a special thanks to :**

**iamnotavampire2**

**Ashi and Damon Salvatore**

**Kisswithabyte**

**Kara.R.K**

**Future Mrs. Sirius Black**

**Debann84**

**Silvery Rain**

**ElizaKate**

**Pandora03**

**Blue-Marine-2**

**.life**

**ilovedamon101**

**ayna93**

**All of these people have been with me through this story from start to finish and have always brightened my day with their wonderful reviews. Each of you have inspired me to not only continue writing but to write this. This one-shot is dedicated to all of you and all my other readers. It has been a wonderful month. I still can't believe it has been a month. I want to thank each of my readers once again, it has been an amazing and incredible month, you all are the best readers I could ask for and I always am happy when I check my email and see that so many new people are reading this.**

**I would also like to thank my best friend, ForTheWin04, if it wasn't for you I would have never even began writing and I would have never knew about this site. You always have new ideas for me and are always there for me.**

**Thank you so much everyone,**

**Jennel **


End file.
